


BE Story Club: Dream Girl

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In and Adaptation of the BE Stroy club comic Spells R'Us Dream Girl, Lucy and Levy get a potion to make them the dream girls of their crushes but it has some startling side effectsContains- Breast Expansion, Adaptation, Lemon





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**BE Story Club Adaptation this time of Spells R Us Dream Girl, Enjoy.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Best friends Lucy and Levy walked through the mall, both of them lamenting their troubles. Levy was a small girl with little body to show off, on the other hand Lucy was a big girl, round and portly, usually made fun of for her weight and ugly brown hair. Lucy had a crush on Natsu, one of the football team captains but he couldn’t look passed her size, but then there was a sudden breakthrough, the girls came across as strange store they’d never seen before where they were sold a “Magic” potion that could make them their desired heart’s dream girl.

“There’s Natsu.” Lucy drooled “I’m gonna give him the potion.”

“It’s probably not even gonna work.” Levy rolled her eyes.

Lucy bought Natsu and soda and put a drop of potion into it, she got him to drink it but…nothing happened.

“HMPH!” Lucy tried to squeeze into her desk.

“You really need to do something about your size Lu.” Levy sighed.

“Or the school should buy bigger desks, these things are so small.” Lucy huffed.

“Huh…?” Levy squinted “Lucy your hair!”

“Hmm?” Lucy looked at her locks and saw they were turning blonde.

“And you’re thinner!” Levy gasped seeing Lucy slimming down.

“My clothes are getting smaller too.” Lucy gasped “No one else seems to notice though.”

“Excuse me, Lucy Levy.” The teacher called them out “Do you girls have something you’d like to share with the class?”

“No!” both girls yelped.

“Then since you seem to know everything already why not come up and do this problem.” She said “Lucy.”

“Okay.” She gulped getting up and walking towards the board and taking the chalk from the teacher.

As Lucy stood at the board doing work her breasts slowly grew, pressing against the board and wiping the chalk away.

“Now I’ll have to rewrite it.” The teacher sighed.

“Sorry.” Lucy laughed “They just…get in the way sometimes.”

“Just take a seat.” The teacher groaned.

“Okay.” Lucy sat down hearing the chatter of her classmates.

“They still haven’t noticed.” Levy whispered.

“Isn’t it great I’m a bombshell!” Lucy laughed “It didn’t make Natsu think I was the girl of his dreams, it made me into the girl of his dreams.”

“Share some of that with me.” Levy said.

“Just be careful who you give it too.” Lucy warned.

The bell rang and the two left class, Lucy immediately tracking down Natsu to find out what he thought.

“Hi Natsu.” Lucy smiled.

“Hi Lucy, how was your class.” He said looking at her chest.

“Good…but my eyes are up here.” Lucy blushed.

“I’ve got next period free, wanna hang out in the gym?”

_I have class next period so…_

“I have class but who cares sure.” Lucy smiled.

_Wait that’s not what I wanted to say._

“Did I ever tell you how sexy that outfit fits?” Natsu said walking with his arm around her shoulder “I wish you’d show off those sexy legs and curves more.”

Lucy felt a bit of a draft as her jean shorts started to shrink on her legs.

_He’s controlling what I’m wearing?!_

“I have to go in and get changed for practice.” Natsu said standing outside the men’s locker room.

Unable to control herself Lucy responded “I could come in and help you get ready, maybe ease some tension?”

“Sounds good.” Natsu smirked smacking her ass and leading her inside.

The two kissed and stripped down, Lucy lying naked on a bench.

“My girls are ready for you.” She rubbed her tits as Natsu sat on her waist and slipped his cock into her cleavage.

Natsu grunted a bit and moaned as her got a titfuck from Lucy the girl smiling as her face and breasts were blasted with cum. Natsu went to get ready for practice while Lucy washed up. As soon as she had the chance she got dressed and ran out to find Levy, her tits bouncing around as she sprinted through the halls in her skimpy top and shorts.

“Don’t…ha…us the potion.” She panted finding Levy in the hall.

“Slow down take a breath.” Levy said.

“Don’t use the potion, it does more than physically change you.” Lucy explained “I can’t control myself whenever Natsu asks me to do something.”

“Is he the one that put you in those Slutty short?” she smirked.

“I’m being serious!” Lucy snapped “And they just appeared! He willed me to have sex with him! Don’t use the potion or you might end up like this too…or worse.”

“It’s too late.” Levy gasped “I gave it to Gajeel last period, what should I do?”

“Pray his dream girl isn’t a submissive blonde slut.” Lucy sighed “I gotta run, see you in fourth period.”

“Okay, we’ll talk about this then.”

Lucy quickly headed to her locker to grab some books and noticed the picture of her and Levy she had was different, she looked like she did now in it, reality itself was adjusting.

“Hey Boobs.” Someone passed her.

“What did you just call me?” she gasped.

As she headed to class Lucy discovered around the school she had always been known as Boobs.

“Excuse me young lady.” The teacher stopped her when she entered “What do you think you’re doing coming to class like that?”

“Me?” Lucy asked.

“Who else would I be talking to.” The woman said “Do you see any other people dressed like tramps? I’m sick of your outrageous clothes I won’t have you coming to my class looking like a hooker, go to the principal’s office.”

“Y-Yes Ma’am.” Lucy gulped getting handed a slip.

Once there Lucy was let in to see the principal, an older, stern man.

“Violating dress code.” He said “Let me see the length of your shorts.”

Lucy bent over the desk and blushed when the man poked her shorts.

“Far too short, I’m going to have to expel you.” He said.

“NO!” Lucy begged “I’ll never get into college.”

“Are you asking me to make an exception?” he asked “I’m sure a girl like you could use her special talents somehow.”

Lucy gulped and lifted her top and dropping her shorts.

“Let’s see those big tits of yours.” The principal said as Lucy stripped down.

Slowly she leaned on the desk and let the man start to take her from behind.

“OHH!” she moaned “HARDER!”

Lucy pushed everything off the desk to lean forward more, her breasts pressing on the cold wood as she begged for more. Lucy laid out on the desk, the principal laying on top of her and slamming his cock into her pussy.

“Put those tits in my mouth.” He told her.

“MMM!” Lucy moaned when he leaned down to suck on her big juicy rack.

Unfortunately, just before Lucy could cum the principal’s wife burst in, breaking up their little coupling and leaving Lucy in a bad spot with the police on the way.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

While all that was happening, Levy was dealing with the annoyances of class, getting picked on by classmates and being bored out of her mind.

“Tsk!” Levy hissed when someone shot a spitball at her “Huh?”

Her ears felt heavy and when she touched them she saw big dazzling gemstone earing hanging from her lobes.

“Holy hell!” she gasped as a necklace formed on her neck, it was equally as luxury as the earrings she suddenly had.

Levy gasped as she became slightly womanlier, her hair grew longer and more luscious and her ratty only t-shirt and pants morphed and melded into a sexy formfitting black dress.

“Levy, sorry about before I was trying to hit someone else.” The boy who shot her said.

“Uhh…it’s fine.” She smiled.

_Gajeel’s awesome wait until Lucy sees this._

The girl headed out into the hall and saw all the commotion about because of Lucy and the Principal, she even saw Lucy leave. Levy spent the rest of the day at school alone, but the next big revelation came when she went to leave and got picked up in a limo which took her to her estate.

* * *

 

**Back with Lucy**

Lucy’s day kept getting worse, after getting sent home because of the scandal with the principal her brother Romeo brought over two of his friends and she couldn’t control herself.

“HMMM!” Lucy moaned as she sucked one off and got fucked from behind by the other.

Once she was done getting fucked by the third different person today she called Levy in a panic.

“It’s like once I see a dick I can’t control myself.” Lucy sobbed.

“I’m sorry Lucy.” Levy said talking over the phone “But I gotta tell you it turned me into some kinda supermodel or something, I have a limo and everything.”

“No fair why do you get to be a supermodel while I have to be a dick obsessed slut!” Lucy groaned “Let’s go to the mall and find that store to fix this.”

The two went there, but there was no store where they’d been, unsure what to do Lucy was going to go stay with Levy, but on the way she had another sudden growth spurt, sporting huge tits that got her into a sudden accident and arrested.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lucy finally got out of jail after a terrible night in which she was the cell fuck toy because of the potion, even if she didn’t like it. Thankfully Levy came and saved her with bail…but not before she was sticky with cum and her watermelon sized rack and gotten a workout.

“It’s unbearable.” Lucy whined in Levy’s limo “As soon as I see a dick I can’t stop myself, I just get fucked and fucked like some kinda of whore!”

“I told you Natsu was a creep.” Levy said “Anyway I’ll take you home and you’ll be safe enough there. I’ll figure this out.”

“Thanks Levy.” Lucy sighed getting out of the limo.

Lucy headed inside and went to her room to get out of her cum soaked clothes, she’d never find new clothes that fit her massive udders, but right now all she wanted was a shower and too relax.

“Oh gosh!” she gasped opening the door to the bathroom and discovering her younger brother Romeo in the shower.

“Oh shit, I thought you were in jail or something.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t think anyone would be up this late!” she gasped “HA!”

Lucy gasped, her younger brother sure didn’t look young, he had a huge cock for a kid his age.

“HMM!” Lucy licked her lips.

“Stop staring it’s weird.” He tried to cover himself with a towel.

“I mean…we could always shower together like we did when we were little.” She giggled looking at his cock.

Lucy got pushed up against the shower wall, her tits pressed into the tile as she got rammed by her own brother.

“YES FUCK ME!” she screamed.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere with Levy**

The suddenly rich girl returned home to her mansion and was still trying to figure everything out.

“I know!” she snapped “I’ll call Gajeel to come over, maybe then I can figure this all out.”

It took a little bit but soon her dream partner arrived.

“Thanks for coming over Gajeel, you’re so sweet.” Levy smiled “Now what I’m gonna ask might sound strange but it’s to help Lucy.”

“Sure…just ask.” He shrugged.

“Remember today when I gave you a soda, can you tell me what you were thinking when I gave it to you?” she asked.

“Yeah I remember I was…thinking about how successful you are.” He said.

“Huh?” Levy raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just you and Boobs have been friends for a while but now things have really taken off.” He said “She always wanted it, you were just the brains of it all.”

“How did I make my fortune?” she asked.

“This.” He took a DVD off the shelf.

“HA!” Levy gasped seeing the case “I’m a porn video queen…and the star is…Lucy! I make money off guys fucking her!”

“You never seemed to mind before.” Gajeel said “Lucy always wanted it and ever since she became Boobs they just kept growing, the bigger they got the more you two seemed to do. I always respected you though, I mean you’re the brains of it all. I just never thought you really noticed.”

“I always noticed you but-OH!” Levy gasped as the top of her dress filled up with two firm EE breasts “What the?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare.” He blushed “I was just remembering how you sized yourself up after the videos made their first million.”

_So whenever he fantasizes about me I change…can I influence it?_

“Tell me Gajeel.” Levy smirked “do you like me more since I went to an EE-cup or was it too much?”

“I Uhh…kinda like you more now.” He blushed as Levy’s breasts grew a bit.

_Holy cow…this is incredible._

“You were right Gajeel, having these girls done again was a wonderful idea.” Levy said pouring herself a glass of wine.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” he asked.

“Late?” she asked.

“Well I heard that there was a thing planned.” He said.

“Oh I see.” Levy smirked “Lead the way.”

Levy got in her limo and went across town, she felt a strange excitement in making Lucy into a porn megastar.

“Levy!” Lucy gasped when the girl arrived “You wouldn’t believe what happened to me.”

“Honestly Boobs I’d believe anything involving you and a dick.” Levy laughed seeing the whole football team was there.

_Sorry Lucy…but this is who we are now._

Once the lights were set up the big titted Lucy was on her back getting sucking and fucking the whole football team for the camera.

“That’s it fuck that slut.” Levy smirked “Oh Natsu, don’t you think Lucy would be even better if she was so top heavy she couldn’t move.”

“HMMM!” Lucy moaned as her tits started to grow.

_“Well Lucy you got your wish, you’re the idol of every guys wet dream and I’m the porn queen profiting from it, now be a good girl and take some cock.”_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
